Unforgiven
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: COMPLETE! Rating is just to safe. I wrote this when I was in avery angsty mood. As most of you know, i normaly don't write angst much. Ch. 6 is now up! Please rr! I hope you like it! No Pt. 3. My muse went on vacation!
1. Default Chapter

"Unforgiving"

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I do, however, own Dr. Aurora Jackson and the plot.

Spoilers: Meridian

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Jonas Whumping!!

Note: Most of this is from a transcript 'Meridian' originally written by Robert C. Cooper. I have only changed a few lines and added Aurora in it.

Ch. 1

****

(SGC, Infirmary)

Dr. Aurora Jackson sat beside her husband of only 3 months. Dr. Daniel Jackson laid on the infirmary bed, wrapped up in white bandages. Aurora closed her eyes and a tear trickled down her face. She took in a deep breath, opened her eyes, wiped her tears away quickly.

At that moment Jack, General Hammond, and Jacob stepped in the infirmary. Jacob went over to Sam.

"Hey Sam. I'm so sorry," he said.

He hugged her.

"I tried this and it didn't work," Sam said.

"We'll do our best," Jacob slipped the healing device on.

Aurora stood up and went over to stand between Jack and Teal'c. Jack put a hand on her shoulder for support. Jacob activated the healing device.  
"His condition is grave. I do not know if I can save him. Even if I can, I do not believe I can restore his full healthy state." Selmack said.

"Do what you can," Sam said.

Jacob activated the healing device again. Dream Daniel walks near to Jack and Aurora. He touches them and Jack and Aurora morph into the dream Gate room.

****

(Dream Sequence)

"Daniel?" Jack and Aurora said.  
"Yeah."  
"Did you want something?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah. Tell Jacob to stop." Daniel said.  
"Why?" Aurora asked.  
"Because I'm ready to move on." Daniel told them.  
"You just giving up?" Jack asked.  
"No. No, I'm not giving up, believe me." he said.  
They look at Oma and she does that glowy thing and activates the Stargate.  
"You remember Oma?" Daniel asked.  
"Sure." Jack said.  
"I think I can do more this way. It's what I want. I have to go now. Everything's gonna be fine. Please Jack. Tell Jacob to stop." Daniel told them.

(**Infirmary)**

Jacob is still healing Daniel.  
"Jacob. Stop." Jack said.  
"Are you serious?" Jacob asked.  
"It's what he wants." Aurora told him, sadly, in the verge of tears.  
Jacob looked at Janet.  
"Someone else want to tell me what to do?" Jacob asks.

"Just let him go." Jack said.  
Jacob stops. Daniel exhales and the machines show a flat line.  
"Colonel!" Janet said.  
Daniel suddenly starts to glow and his body ascends.

(**Dream Gate room)**  
  
Aurora stepped forward and hugged Daniel. He placed his hands on her cheeks, then kissed her deeply.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too,"

The two separated and Aurora joined Jack again. 

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Daniel told them.  
"Yeah, you too." Jack said.  
"Thank you. For everything." Daniel said.  
"So, what? See you around?" Jack said  
"I don't know." Daniel said.  
Daniel turns and walks up the ramp.  
"Hey. Where are you going?" Aurora asked.  
"I don't know." Daniel said.  
Daniel walks through the Gate as Jack and Aurora just watch.

****

(Infirmary)

Everyone watches as Daniel Ascends. Aurora looks at Jack then walks out of the room, crying.

To be continued . . .


	2. Ch2

"Unforgiving"

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I do, however, own Dr. Aurora Jackson and the plot.

Spoilers: Meridian

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Jonas Whumping!!

Ch. 2

****

(Aurora's Apartment, Living Room)

Aurora lay on the couch of the Living Room, tissues and beer bottles were littered all over the room. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. It had only been two days since Daniel ascended and she still couldn't get a hold of herself. On top of that, she was starting to feel sick and hadn't eaten for 48 hours. Her head throbbed from the Hangover.

She heard a knock at the door. Aurora slowly sat up and headed for the door. She peeked through the peep hole. It was Colonel O' Neill. She opened the door.

"Hey, kiddo!" he greeted, paused and then said, "You look like hell."

"What do you want, Jack?" Aurora asked.

She wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked.

"Sure, why the hell not," she opened the door a little wider and let him in.

"Thanks,"

"Just to let you know, I'm not ready to talk about what happened to Daniel yet," she said, cleaning up the tissues for him to sit.

"Okay, good to know," he said.

"So, why are you here?" Aurora asked as she sat down beside him.

"To talk about . . . "

"Daniel," she finished.

"You, actually," Jack corrected her.

"Janet put you up to this, didn't she?" she asked.

"She's just worried about you. We all are," he told her. "She said you didn't eat anything yesterday when she, Sam, and Cassie were over."

"Does six beers count?" she said offhandedly, holding her head, indicating her massive headache.

"No," Jack said.

"I've been feeling queasy for most of the day. I think I'm getting the stomach flu that's been going around the mountain," Aurora said.

"Uh-huh," Jack got up from the couch and headed for the phone,

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Calling Janet," he said dialing, "I'm letting her know that you're coming over to the infirmary. A little flu bug, could be much worse."

"I'm fine," Aurora said.

"I'm letting the expert tell me myself," Jack said. Then Janet picked up the phone, "Hey, Janet, it's Colonel O' Neill. I'm at Aurora's house. She says she's not feeling so well. I just wanted to let you know to get things ready. I'll be dropping her off in about 15 minutes." Jack, then hung up and turned to Aurora, "Let's go, kid!"

"I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are. Now let's go!"

"No!" Aurora said. "I'm staying right here!"

Jack huffed and picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Jack, you put me down this instance!" she screamed as he slammed the door behind him.

Jack threw her in his truck and drove off.

****

(SGC, Infirmary)

Dr. Fraiser walked into the Infirmary where Aurora and Jack had been waiting. Aurora crossed her arms and glared over at Jack. He merely glared back. Dr. Fraiser put down Aurora's chart on the bed next to them.

"I'm fine, right?" Aurora asked.

"Not exactly," Janet said.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Other than the high alcohol content in her blood stream, nothing, for the most part. But, there is something . . ."

"What?" Aurora asked.

Janet sighed. "Aurora is pregnant."

"Well, it looks Danny Boy left you a nice little parting gift," Jack said.

"In any case, I'd like for you come back in the next couple of days for a few more follow up tests and just to see how you're feeling," she continued.

"Okay," Aurora nodded.

****

(Aurora's Apartment)

Jack then brought her home. He made sure that she got inside safely.

"When are you going to tell the others and your team?" he asked. Closing the door behind him.

"Soon," she said. Aurora then kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him tightly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, kiddo," Jack said softly. "Are you going to okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah," she released him. "I gotta say you're handling Daniel's Ascension a little too well."

"Well, I just keep reminding myself that Daniel really isn't dead," he told her.

She nodded, smiled and said, "I'll have to try that."

"SG-1 has a mission tomorrow," Jack said, changing the subject.

"Hammond wants to see why a Goa'uld Mothership is in Earths Orbit," she said.

"Yup,"

"I wish I was still with SG-1," she told him. "It's way more exciting then being with SG-6."

"Well, I gotta go," Jack said. "I'll see you when I see you."

"Bye,"

Jack left. Aurora looked around the apartment. It was a mess. She sighed, grabbed a trash can and started picking up the beer bottles and used tissues.

To be continued . . .


	3. Ch3

"Unforgiving"

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I do, however, own Dr. Aurora Jackson and the plot.

Spoilers: Meridian

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Jonas Whumping!!

Ch. 3

****

6 months later . . .

(SGC, Commissary)

Dr. Aurora Jackson, or AJ as Jack nicknamed her, sat in the Commissary with Jonas and Sam eating breakfast.

"Now that you're obviously pregnant, I imagine that your getting strange looks from the SF's," Sam asked.

AJ nodded, smiling.

"You should see the looks on their faces. That can't believe how big I am. It's like they've never seen a pregnant woman on Base before." she said. "And I've become the butt of every pregnant joke there is."

Sam giggled.

"What about SG-6. Don't they stand up for you?" Jonas asked.

Aurora faked a laugh. "They're the ones that start most of them,"

Sam laughed louder.

"I have no idea how I'm gonna take care of three new born babies. It's going to be total chaos," AJ said, resting her head on her head.

"You'll always have us to help. I'm sure the Colonel and Teal'c won't mind helping out too," Sam offered.

"Thanks," AJ played with her food. "I'm gonna hate today's mission."

"Why?" Jonas asked. "According to the MALP readings, the buildings are Roman. Didn't you say once that the Romans were one of your favorite ancient civilization."

"Yes,"

"She's just feeling down because it's going to be her last mission for a very long time," Sam said.

Aurora nodded and sighed.

"Hey, kids," they heard a familiar voice.

She looked up and saw Colonel O' Neill walking over to their table.

"'Morning, Sir," Sam greeted him.

Jack sat down beside Aurora. He yawned.

"You know, I should have a chat with Hammond about scheduling missions in the mornings," Jack said. And glanced around at everyone. "What d'ya say? Anything after noon?"

Sam and AJ looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently.

The two women shook their heads.

"We embark in 30 minutes. We should start getting ready," Jonas said.

The three nodded and they all left the commissary to get dressed.

To be continued . . .

(A/N: I'm sorry this one is so short. I'll make it up later, I promise.)


	4. Ch4

"Unforgiving"

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I do, however, own Dr. Aurora Jackson and the plot.

Spoilers: Meridian

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Jonas Whumping!!

Ch. 4

****

(P5X-879)

There was a Roman town on one side of the Stargate a few miles away. And on the other there was a huge coliseum. The planet seemed to have been abandoned a few hundred years ago.

"Alright, I want Jonas and AJ to check out the town. Teal'c and Carter, you're with me," Jack ordered.

They all nodded and went their ways.

****

(P5X-879, Town)

Aurora and Jonas walked around the streets of the old, abandoned town. It was eerie. There were bodies all over the place, all of which had weapons gouged in them. AJ dragged her feet as she slowly walked around, making the dirt raise up.

"These guys didn't die in a very nice way," Aurora commented.

"What happened here?" Jonas asked.

"I have no idea," she told him.

AJ coughed slightly. Then Jack radioed her.

"Hey, AJ, find anything interesting yet?" he asked.

"Nope," she said.

"There are skeletons everywhere, Colonel," Jonas spoke into his radio. "They all have swords, axes and other weapons stuck in them."

"This doesn't feel right, Jack. Something terrible happened here. I can sense it," Aurora said.

"Alright, meet us back at the 'Gate. We'll floor this one," Jack said on the other end of the radio.

"We're on our way," AJ told him.

****

(SGC, Briefing Room)

Aurora sat at the briefing room table, tapping her pen against the table irritably. She didn't mind going to the Debriefings much. But, for some reason she was oddly touchier since they got back form P5X-879. Maybe it was just hormones from the pregnancy.

"As far as we could tell, the Goa'ulds haven't been to P5X-879 for thousands of years," Sam was saying.

Before Sam could continue, AJ sighed heavily and loudly. Everyone in the room stared at her.

"Sorry," AJ said.

She stopped tapping the pen abruptly.

"Are you feeling well, Aurora Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm fine, Teal'c. I'm just egger to get home, I guess," she said.

"You were dreading to go home this morning," Jonas said.

"I'm just tired," Aurora said.

"As soon as Dr. Fraiser checks you over one more time," he told her.

****

(SGC, Infirmary)

Once the briefing was over, AJ slowly made her way to the Infirmary. Janet looked up from her folder and said:

"You're Adrenaline Levels are higher than normal. I'd like to take some more extensive blood tests, just to be sure,"

Aurora sighed and nodded.

****

30 minutes later . . .

"Well, I haven't detected any other thing that's wrong with you," Dr. Fraiser told her. "But, I'd like for you to stay on base for a 24 hour observation."

AJ groaned loudly.

****

(SGC, Aurora's Office)

AJ sat at her desk in her office, her back to the opened door, flipping through random books. She felt someone at the doorframe of the room. Aurora slammed the book shut, irritably.

"Were you planning on actually coming in my office or were you just gonna stand there all day," she said icily.

"How'd you know I was here?" Jonas asked, stepping in.

"I'm an Empath remember?" she answered shortly, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Right, of course," he said. "Are you alright? It's just that you're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine. I just want out of this mountain!" Aurora took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I gotta go blow off some steam. I'll be in the gym if anybody needs me."

AJ walked out of her office, with Jonas following her.

"I'll join you. I've always loved a good work out," he said, trying to keep up with her.

"Fine," she grinned evilly.

Aurora turned to look at him. Her eyes glowed violet.

"I'm taking you to the Infirmary," Jonas said, taking her arm gently.

"No!" she shouted, throwing Jonas to the ground.

AJ ran down the corridor until an SF finally stopped her. He held on to her tightly as she struggled to get loose. Jonas got up and called for Janet. Dr. Fraiser came running, holding some sedative. Once Janet gave AJ the sedative, Aurora stopped struggling and collapsed. Jonas and Janet caught her before she could hit the ground.

"What was that about?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know. But, I'm willing to find out," Janet looked up to the SF. "let's get her to the Infirmary. Come on let's go!"

The SF carried AJ to the Infirmary with Jonas and Janet behind him.

To be continued . . .


	5. Ch5

"Unforgiving"

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I do, however, own Dr. Aurora Jackson and the plot.

Spoilers: Meridian

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Jonas Whumping!!

Ch. 5

****

(SGC, Isolation Room 2)

General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser, Sam, Teal'c, Jonas and Jack stood in front of the glass observation window. They were observing Aurora from above. The sedative didn't last very long. She was now kicking the walls of the Isolation Room and knocking over the equipment.

"What's causing this?" General Hammond asked Janet.

"From the tests results I got back from P5X-879, the soil is filled with a substance that I am unable to identify. The substance is causing her hormones to fluctuate, causing the extreme irritability and anger." Dr. Fraiser explained. "Now, the substance acts like a drug in a way. The residents on 879 would have died from the, for lack of a better word, drug eventually."

"But, they ended up killing each other anyways," Sam said.

Janet nodded.

"How could the drug effect Aurora Jackson so quickly?" Teal'c asked.

"Her Empathic abilities, maybe," Jonas suggested.

"Okay, why aren't the rest of us effected?" Jack asked.

"I'm guessing, but, it could be because we don't have low insulin levels. Her body hasn't been producing much insulin since the beginning of her pregnancy," Janet said.

"Will the drug effect the triplets?" Hammond asked.

"It shouldn't, sir. I've only found a very small trace of it in AJ's blood," Dr. Fraiser said. "If we don't find away to calm her down, she could hurt herself severely."

"Well, there's no point in giving her any sedative," Jonas said.

"How are we going to calm her?" Sam asked.

"We could try talking to her, while we wait for the drug to flush out of her system," Jonas suggested.

"That would seem highly dangerous, Jonas Quinn," Teal'c said.

"Well, we gotta try something, Teal'c," Jonas said.

"It's worth a shot, sir," Sam said.

Both Hammond and Jack nodded.

"Jonas, you go first," Jack ordered.

"Me?" he said, nervously.

"It was your idea, son," Hammond said.

Jonas nodded quietly and headed down to the Isolation Room.

****

(Isolation Room 2)

Jonas cautiously stepped into the room. As soon as he entered, Aurora turned around quickly and asked him angrily:

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk, that's all," he told her.

"You wanna talk?" she asked, her eyes glowing violet once more.

Aurora's heart pounded against her chest. Her adrenaline was pumping fast and her head was racing. Every minute that past, her emotions became more and more intertwined. She couldn't control all of this anger.

"That's all," he said.

"Okay," AJ paused, then said: "Why didn't you run through the glass and stopped the bomb? It was your planet in danger, not his,"

Jonas paused and stepped foreword, trying to get closer to her. AJ remained where she was. Her eyes still glowing, but the violet was fading slightly. Maybe it's a sign that the drug is wearing off, Jonas thought.

"Answer me!" Aurora screamed.

Unexpectedly, she threw him down on the ground.

Or maybe not, he thought, trying to get back up.

"If you did, he would still be here! Daniel would still be alive. And my children would have a father," AJ yelled.

He didn't answer. She kicked him back to the ground. Aurora kicked Jonas repeatedly in the stomach and face. The others, still looking from the Observation glass, saw this immediately and ran to stop her. Teal'c immediately grabbed AJ. She struggled against his strong hold. Sam and Janet went to go help Jonas.

"Let me go, Teal'c!" Aurora yelled, still struggling.

"I cannot," he said calmly.

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that. You gotta calm down!" Jack told her.

"No!" she screamed.

AJ struggled even more. Her eyes glowed violet once more. She suddenly became tired and collapsed to the ground. Teal'c and Jack caught her before her head could hit the ground.

To be continued . . .


	6. Ch6

"Unforgiving"

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I do, however, own Dr. Aurora Jackson and the plot.

Spoilers: Meridian

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Jonas Whumping!!

Ch. 6

****

(SGC, Infirmary)

Aurora was strapped down to the bed. AJ's head throbbed against her skull. She groaned. Someone else was with her, she realized. Jack O' Neill sat beside her on a chair. He was falling asleep. It looked like he was there all night.

"Jack?" she said groggily.

He looked up.

"Hey, kid, how ya feelin'?" he asked.

"I have a killer headache," she answered.

"Do you remember anything that happened this past week?" he asked her.

"Not at the moment," AJ said. "How long have I been out for?"

"About 3 to 4 days," Jack answered. "The first 3 you were ranting and raving. Ol' Doc Fraiser had to keep sedating you."

"There must have been something on P5X-879 that made me act abnormally angry," she said.

"Yeah, Janet says it was the dirt in the town, it was a drug, and your Empathic abilities sorta' enhanced the effect," Jack explained.

"How's Jonas?" AJ asked.

"He's fine. Jonas just has a few broken ribs, a broken nose, bruises all over and a black eye in both eyes. Nothing too serious," he said.

"Can you get me out of these restraints, please?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

Jack took off the restraints for her. AJ sat up slowly.

"Why did you get mad at Jonas?" Jack then asked.

"Because I guess I still blame Jonas for what happened on Kelona," she said slowly.

"I thought you forgave him for that a long time ago,"

"I did," she paused. "Or at least I thought that I did."

"There was no way to have stopped Daniel from jumping through the glass," Jack said softly. "It's just the kind of person Daniel is, was."

"I know that. It's just that. . ."

"What?"

"I miss him," Aurora fought back tears.

Jack stood up and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. AJ tried to fight back her tears, until she just couldn't anymore. Jack rocked her back and forth as the tears just flowed.

"I know. Me too," he said gently.

**(SGC, Jonas's (Daniel's) Lab)**

AJ knocked softly on the door frame. Jonas looked up from his book, one of Daniel's journals by the looks of it. Both of his black eyes were back to normal. The swelling in his nose was gone.

"Hey, can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure,"

"I just wanted to say good bye before I leave," she paused. "Are we going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I could tell that that wasn't you. I know that you wouldn't do anything like that. It was the drug," he said.

"But the drug accessed the part of me that never forgave you for what happened to Daniel. I know that there was no way you could have stopped him. And I thought that I did forgive you," AJ explained.

Jonas nodded. He then picked up a small stack of Daniel's journals. "Have you ever read any of Dr. Jackson's journals?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I think you should take a look at these during your Leave," he passed them to AJ.

"What's in them?" she asked.

"Just read them. You'll see,"

"Ok," Aurora smiled. "Janet wants me to come back in a few weeks for a check up. I'll see you then."

With that she left.

****

(Aurora's Apartment, Living Room)

AJ sat on the living room couch, resting her feet on the coffee table, reading one of Daniel's journals. The first entry read:

10/15/96

My new Archeologist Partner, Dr. Aurora Turner, arrived today. She seemed to have enjoyed it. She seems always willing to learn new things. She's pretty smart and very opinionated too. It's nice to have someone like her around. Dr. Turner has a sense of humor and has a very affectionate smile.

10/22/96

It's been a week since Aurora got here. She has certainly made things easier around here. We have only another two weeks before the sandstorm season approaches. Until then, we're working very hard.

11/5/96

Aurora invited me and Sarah for Thanksgiving Dinner at her house for Thanksgiving. I'm sure looking forward to it. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while. Aurora, Sarah and I went out to dinner last night to celebrate the end of a successful dig. I gotta say, these two women are very down to earth. And needless to say, I enjoy there company.

11/26/96

The dinner was excellent. We ended up having to clean up the entire kitchen because we had ourselves a food fight with most of the leftovers. It all started when Aurora 'accidentally' through a spoonful of mashed potatoes at me. I threw a spoonful of stuffing back and then it became into a food fight. I haven't had much fun like that in some time.

12/18/96

We've been invited for Christmas Dinner. I'm certainly going. Aurora and I have been working awfully close to one another lately. Sarah and I broke up today. She told me that I am always working and never have time for her. It was pretty brutal. Aurora came by and we talked all night.

12/26/96

Aurora and I spent Christmas Day together. After her Christmas party she let me crash on her couch.

1/1/97

Well, I finally did it. I kissed her on New Years Eve and she kissed me back. It's too early to tell, but she may be 'The One'. But, then I thought that Sarah was 'The One' and we've broken up. The difference between Aurora and Sarah is that Aurora understands why my work is so important to me. Sarah never really understood that. Heck, even Aurora works a lot.

"Those are supposed to be private, you know," a familiar voice said.

AJ glanced beside her and found Daniel Jackson sitting right beside her.

"Well, now you come and visit me," she retorted, snapping the journal shut. "I guess I know how to get your attention next time I want to see you."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"How's the Ascension thing working out for ya?"

"Good, really, really good," he answered. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better than I was a few days ago," she said. "I beat the crap out of Jonas."

"I know. I've been watching you for a while," Daniel admitted. "Ever since Janet announced to you that you were pregnant I've been keeping an extra eye on you."

AJ nodded.

"I'm sorry that I will never get to hold any of the kids. They'll never get to see me. They'll have a great mother though," he said.

"You'll be able to watch them grow up," she assured him, then asked. "Would you have chosen not to Ascend, if I had told you about the pregnancy?"

"I think I still would have chosen to Ascend," he said.

Aurora nodded sadly and then got up abruptly.

"It's getting late. Being pregnant with triplets is exhausting work. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed,"

Daniel nodded.

"I love you," he told her. "You won't be alone." and then did his neat little glowy thing that the Ascended people do.

"I love you too," she said and she went to sleep.

****

The End

Loved it, hate it? Let me know what you think! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!


	7. AN

Okay, so I'm not going to do a part three. If you guys want a part three, review!


End file.
